


Magnet

by AnaMachado



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Complicated Relationships, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderbending, Implied Past Relationships, Implied Relationships, Short, fem slash, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMachado/pseuds/AnaMachado
Summary: Dani think about her relationship





	Magnet

**Author's Note:**

> For the curious my female names for them are:
> 
> Ricciardo: Daniela (Dani)  
> Max: Maxine (Max/Maxi)  
> Rosberg: Nicol  
> Hamilton: Levina  
> Ocon: Estelle  
> Gasly: Pietra

Looking at her at distance you feel the pull, the attraction that always seems to exist between you two. You tried with all your will to not fall, but in the end you know it would be impossible. To you she's like a magnet, always pulling you for her, making you want more. But you never wanted to possibly end like the Mercedes duo, the hurt you see on both their eyes. Or even the angry sadness you see between the youngest that one day were the best of friends (or more). But in the end you have fallen and now only can hope that your relationship will end differently, that in the end you both will still be together.


End file.
